zhuzhusfandomcom-20200214-history
Wingin' It
January 15, 2017 (online) January 16, 2017 (iTunes) February 11, 2017 (TV) February 22, 2017 March 15, 2017 |run = 11 minutes |sister = Friendship Friend-zy |songs = Flap Attack |writer = Laurie Elliot |director = Mike Fallows |storyboard = Steve Remen John Flagg |previous = Zhuper Girl |next = Friendship Friend-zy }} "Wingin' It" is the first segment of the eighth episode of season 1 of The ZhuZhus. |accessdate=2016-10-13}} Summary Frankie and the Zhus take care of a baby bird and teach it to fly. Characters *Jenna Warren as Frankie Pamplemousse *Tajja Isen as Pipsqueak *Richard Binsley as Mr. Squiggles *Robert Tinkler as Chunk *Stephany Seki as Num Nums *Stacey DePass as Ellen Pamplemousse *Baby Bird Plot While Frankie, is playing a game of baseball with the Zhuzhus, they find a bird egg. Frankie, decides to get her mom,to ask her what she should do with he egg. Her mom says she can keep it if she is able to take care of it properly, she tell her mom if she can do the research, and she agrees if Frankie follows it. The next scene shows her with Ellen's instructions on how to take care of the egg. The first instruction is to keep the egg warm, They decide to use Ellen's hairdryer to keep the egg warm. Ellen takes the hairdryer, and says one of them has to mimic the warmth of the mother. Chunk volunteers to keep it warm. Chunk, then asks Frankie for several things, while doing that the egg hatches, and then they try to find out what to feed it. The only things it can eat are cat food, and worms, since Frankie does not have worms in the house she feeds it cat food. Frankie then feeds the Baby Bird, cat food, and it eats it. After that, Frankie and the Zhuzhus try to go to sleep though the Baby Bird keeps them up all night with it's chirping. Frankie upset that she can't sleep, the yucky food she has to feed it, and the constant chirping it makes, wants to not take care of it anymore. Ellen, says she has to take care of it until it flies. She decides to speed up the process, of it learning how to fly, if she and the ZhuZhus teach it. Chunk, decides to teach it by singing a song about flying. It does not pay attention, and Chunk, who is upset gives up. Pipsqueak then finds another way to teach it by having her the other Zhuzhus and Frankie pretend to be a pack of birds, it does not work and try to find a different way. Frankie then tells her mom she made a mistake, and caring for it is way harder than she thought,Ellen tells her learning to fly takes time. Frankie, then has another idea to help it fly, and has it parachute out of a plane that Mr. Squiggles flies with Pipsqueak. He then flies the plane, and has Pipsqueak, jump out of the plane, with the bird when he counts to three. He counts to three, and Pipsqueak, jumps out with the bird. Meanwhile Chunk is trying to find his Hot dogs, and can not find it, he figures out he is holding Pipsqueak's parachute. Pipsqueak unaware that she got Chunk's bag jumps out of the plane, and begins pretending to fly, when she tries to use the parachute hot dogs fall out instead of her parachute she angrily screams Chunk's name. She tries to stay calm and tells the Baby Bird that they will be fine, Chunk then starts to sing the song he sang earlier to help the bird fly. Frankie, and the other Zhuzhus, follow along and the Baby Bird,begins to fly. It escapes from Pipsqueak's parachute, in the process leaving her alone to fall, Mr. Squiggles then flies his plane over to her to try to rescue her. He is able to get to her before she falls, and lands safely in the plane. Frankie, and the Zhuszhus, then celebrate that they where able to teach the Baby Bird how to fly, and they watch it fly away. Broadcast In the , "Wingin' It" was scheduled to debut on November 11, 2016 on the Disney Channel, but the episode was pulled. The episode debuted online on January 15, 2017, and was added to iTunes the next day. The episode will air on February 11 at 9:30 AM EST, along with its sister episode, "Friendship Friend-zy." In the and , the episode will air on March 15, 2017 at 17:00 CET on the Disney Channel, along with its sister episode, "Friendship Friend-zy." In Canada on YTV it debuted 13 July 2017. References Category:Season 1 episodes